


Earth-19

by strangeradventures



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: All The Wilson Kids Are On Earth-19, Attempt at Humor, Bad References To Vines, Bartholomew Allen Has A Lot To Answer For, Canon? What is canon?, Humor, Multi, Oliver Queen Lives, Oliver is clueless, This Is The Dumbest Thing I’ve Ever Written, kind of, sladiver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventures/pseuds/strangeradventures
Summary: Barry does a thing & Oliver ends up on Earth-19 where everything is not what it seems.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Earth-19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrippinOverMyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/gifts).



This is so stupid. 

“Goddammit Barry!” Are the first words out of Oliver Queen’s mouth as he lifts his now slightly sore head off of what appears to be beige carpet after colliding with a unit that once held a magnificent plant collection that’s now pretty much crushed under the weight of the Green Arrow.

That Speedster is getting another arrow in him, Oliver thinks to himself.

I want to try something new, Barry had said.

Don’t worry about it, Barry had said.

He should’ve worried about it.

There wasn’t even anything wrong in the world, Kara Zor-El had just wanted a friendly meet up, a training session.

Barry and Kate were going to be there. They’d tried to get Sara to join them, but apparently she and the Legends were occupied.

Something to do with Nate getting turned into a raccoon. Oliver had decided not to ask for any further details.

He’d decided to go, because he didn’t see why he shouldn’t and Felicity had commented on how it would be a nice day out for him.

Oliver really had thought that it would be a simple, somewhat enjoyable day.

He had been wrong. 

It was going well at first, the training was adequate, stress relieving even.

Oliver never thought that training could be something that he’d ever find enjoyable.

Yet, then again, when he was first introduced to training, the person showing him the ropes was Slade ‘I like swords’ Wilson. 

The training Oliver does with Barry, Kara and Kate, even with two of them having extreme superpowers is mediocre compared to the training Slade would put him through.

Oliver can’t help but laugh when Barry comments on him being too hard on him.

This is nothing, Oliver wants to tell him.

Try training with Slade Wilson.

Barry would never survive.

Barry’s future isn’t looking too certain now after what he’s done, Oliver muses to himself as he starts to pick himself up off the ground.

Barry had wanted to practise quicker ways of opening portals to other Earth’s and entering them, he’d come equipped with his speed and new device from Cisco.

To prepare themselves for some kind of inevitable crises that are bound to show there faces at some point during their lifetimes.

Barry had promised to speed with them into the portals to get them out and into other Earth’s seconds later.

It was working, Barry and Kara had been zipping through a whole bunch portals to to random Earth’s.

However, when Oliver had decided to try his hand at the activity, Barry was pretty much coming down from a high that had to have come with him running with Kara.

He even admitted it it, because it was as if he had forgotten that Oliver didn’t have super speed as the second they’d entered the portal and had opened up another one, Barry had sped through it, completely forgetting Oliver was with him as he was chatting to him about what it felt like to run with someone who could speed along with him. 

Which was why the portal had opened and closed, Oliver had dropped through it and before he could even yell out to Barry, the speedster was gone and now Barry was most likely running around another Earth whilst Oliver is lying on the ground of someone’s house.

He’s not sure whether or not to be thankful or worried that he isn’t wearing his Green Arrow suit.

He’d come to training day casual. He didn’t see the point of pulling out the suit for an hour or more of training in a deserted field.

Kate had come causal too.

However, how he’s in some random person’s house and he isn’t wearing anything to conceal his identity.

Yes, this is a different Earth, so things might work a little differently around here, but if there is an Oliver Queen on this Earth, Oliver really doesn’t want to ruin his counterparts life by being here. 

If he gets caught, the Oliver of this Earth could take the fall for it, be forever known as someone who’s broken into a house and destroyed what appears to be a bonsai garden. 

Oliver is kind of relieved that he hadn’t fallen on the cacti, that would’ve been painful and Barry would’ve gotten a back full of arrow’s.

Lifting himself from the ground, Oliver rubs at his clothes, trying to free himself of various leaves and plant soil.

He doesn’t even attempt to try and fix the bonsai garden display, it’s past the point of no return.

Much like he is.

He’s stranded. Stranded on an Earth he knows nothing about.

Stuck in a random house.

Sure, he’s confident that Barry might manage to find him and bring him back home to his Earth, but god knows how long that’s going to take.

Dusting himself off again, Oliver heads towards a wooden door, which thankfully isn’t locked.

He might be unaware of what world he is currently in, but there is something almost oddly familiar about his surroundings.

It’s not anything he can see, obviously, he’s never been in a room like this before in his life.

It’s eerily familiar to Oliver, because of the smell the room has to it. 

There is almost a musky-woodsy smell in the air and it is something Oliver is certain he’s smelt at some point in his life, he just can’t put his finger on it.

Can’t work out where or when.

Maybe he’s gotten lucky and landed in the house of this Earth’s Oliver Queen.

It’d be easier to deal with another Earth version of himself than some random person.

Walking through the door and down a long corridor, Oliver’s ears are hit by the sound of loud, but muffled music from above.

It gives him some hope that whoever this house belongs to is occupied and hasn’t heard him over the sound of their music and so he moves carefully through the building.

Finding himself reaching a very large landing and coming face to face with a rustic staircase.

Heading down the stairs, Oliver continues to move cautiously through the strange house.

The staircase leads down into a large, open plan living room, one extremely similar to one of his old places back in his version of Star City.

Fortunately, Oliver spies a large front door within what appears to be a hallway and he makes his way towards it.

However, he soon catches a glimpse of someone in the corner of his eye and freezes instantly.

Goddam...

“Dad?” 

Oliver doesn’t move, he doesn’t speak.

The hand that had been about to dive into his jacket to retrieve some kind of weapon that he knows will be in there to defend himself if necessary, stopping in an instant.

On one of the thee large plush couches in the room sits Joe Wilson.

Oliver reaches for the weapon in his pocket, a dark look appearing on his face at the sight of the corrupt young man.

Scanning the room for Slade, Oliver is surprised not to see any sign of the elder Wilson at all.

Surely he’d just called out to him...

“Dad, are you okay?” 

Joe Wilson is looking at him, straight at him.

Why? 

Why would he be looking straight at him and be calling him dad? Surely he’d be on his feet attacking him right now.

What the hell is going on? Oh...

Oliver’s grip starts to loosen on the wraps in his coat pocket.

Mentally reprimanding himself for forgetting that he’s on another Earth.

This version of Joe Wilson might not be like the version of Joe Wilson he knows at all.

Whilst Laurel Lance is kind and loving on his Earth, Black Siren is wicked and ruthless.

He could be facing a similar situation here.

The Joe of his Earth is a violent, unstable, arrogant asshole. This version of Joe Wilson could be completely different, despite looking the exact same as the man he’d unfortunately encountered.

He certainly isn’t about to attack him, in fact he’s playing on a PS4 whilst giving him an almost concerned look. 

Oliver also notices that despite being covered by a fluffy orange blanket and a selection of remotes, that he’s got a rather large white cast on his leg.

“Joe...” Oliver starts, unsure of how else to start really.

“Yes, dad?”

There is is again, that word.

Why does he keep calling him dad?

Oliver can only come to one conclusion.

On this Earth, the events of Lian Yu must have played out a little differently.

Oliver remembers his Slade asking him to visit Joe when he was practically carrying the man through the forest.

Mere hours before he’d injected him with the Mirakuru.

He’d wanted Oliver to go to him, to tell him what happened, so that his son had answers and knew exactly where and what his father was doing before his untimely death.

Oliver can remember getting annoyed, telling Slade not to talk like that.

That he’d be alright.

After everything that happened, Oliver never did go to visit Joe in person, but he did do some research, to make sure that he was still alive and such even after what had happened between him and Slade on the island.

He’d always believed that his Slade had died the second he’d injected him with the Mirakuru, seeing Slade again, in his cell on Lian Yu when he’d realised that he needed help defeating Adrian Chase had been such a welcomed surprise.

After Barry has gotten him out of this mess, Oliver thinks he should find his old friend.

It’s been too long since they last spoke.

On this Earth, Slade must have actually died and in a way that must not have mirrored what had happened on Lian Yu and so then this Earth’s Oliver must have gone to Joe and adopted him?

His Slade never really talked much about his ex wife.

Evil conniving cow is what had been said at one point in response to Oliver enquiring about Slade’s wife and Oliver had been too mildly afraid to ask any further questions.

Oliver is more than certain that he’ll visit his Slade once he’s home again now.

Just the thought of Slade being dead, even if this isn’t his Earth, makes him feel deeply uncomfortable.

Empty almost, a state of mind he hasn’t experienced since between Lian Yu and the day Slade revealed himself to be alive.

Yet, this wouldn’t have been his Slade.

His Slade is probably off wrecking some kind of havoc that Oliver will probably end up getting himself involved in when he visits the stubborn Australian.

On this Earth, however, Slade Wilson must be dead and he adopted his son.

It’s the only possible explanation.

“Dad, why have you cut your hair?” Joe’s question disrupts his train of thought.

“I cut my...” Oliver starts but is quick to fall silent again, maybe this Earth’s version of Oliver Queen has a different hairstyle.

“Time for a change. It was an in the moment decision.” Oliver isn’t really sure what to say, but Joe seems to be satisfied with his explanation.

“Did you come in through the backdoor? I didn’t hear you come in. Actually, ignore me that’s a dumb question, of course you did. The shopping had to be put away.”

“Shopping?” 

“Yeah... The shopping. Have you got my chocolate?” Joe looks hopeful. 

“Uh... I haven’t unpacked it yet. I think it’s at the bottom of the bag. The very bottom of the bag.” Oliver lies.

“If it isn’t, I’ll go out again and get it.” He adds quickly, deciding that he can probably use that excuse to escape.

At least he knows there’s a backdoor now.

Probably in the kitchen.

Joe laughs.

“You’ve been gone for six hours, dad. I hope you got it.” 

“I’ve been shopping for six hours?” 

What even is he like on this Earth?

Oliver isn’t sure he wants to find out.

“I guess... I thought you might have gotten called into office or or Mia was really sick and you guys were at the hospital or something but it’s not like you haven’t gone shopping for six hours before, especially when you forget the list.” 

“Yeah. That, uh... that sounds like me.”

Mia? His baby?

Mia exists on this Earth?

Oliver smiles softly at the thought of the little girl he’d been holding in his arms this morning.

It makes him happy to know that she exists on this Earth, as that means Felicity must be here too.

Maybe this Earth’s version of Felicity can help with current matters.

“Honestly, I didn’t even realise that it had been six hours. I don’t know what’s in these painkillers I’ve been taken but they knocked me out for four whole hours. Apparently Will and Grant thought I was dead so they decided to make as much noise as possible, they also threw one of your pillows at me, which is why your decorative pillows have been moved. I didn’t touch them.” Joe holds up a hand.

Decorative pillows?

Will and Grant?

Will, he hopes is William and Grant must be Slade’s other son?

This Earth’s version of him and Felicity adopted both of the Wilson kids? 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t one of the embroidered ones.” Joe comments as it were a big deal.

“Also, about Will and Grant, something happened. Something that we’ve had a long conversation about and come up with a solution to, so don’t worry, it’s fine now! Don’t worry about a thing, they’re cleaning it up and it’s gonna be gone long before dad gets home with Mia.”

Oliver freezes again.

Replaying Joe’s words over again in his head.

‘Dad gets home with Mia.’

He thought he was dad? He is dad, right?

Oliver chalks it up to the comment Joe had made moments earlier about the painkillers.

He must be confused.

“Do you mind making me a cup of tea? I messaged Rose, but she said, actually I best not read that one to you and Grant and Will are occupied. I can wait until Alena comes over if you’re busy. Can we just do it before dad gets home? You know how he feels about drinking tea.”

“Uhh...” Oliver starts, but falls quiet again.

He said it again.

Dad...

“Again, thank you for defending Alena on that one by the way. It’s been a year and I still can’t believe dad nearly threw her off the terrace just because she introduced me and Will to tea.” Joe shakes his head almost nonchalantly. 

Alena? Oliver guesses he must be referring to Felicity’s Alena.

Well, this Earth’s version of her anyway.

“Yeah.... I can, uh.. I can make you tea.”

It might not be a cup of coffee, but Felicity would be cackling at him right now if she were here to see this.

He doesn’t feel like he can just say no though.

Feeling as if it would be out of character for this Earth’s version of Oliver.

“Do you mind grabbing my chocolate too?” Joe adds.

“Sure.”

However, before he can start his next task, which would be to discover where the kitchen in this place is, two patio doors open and two paint covered young men walk into the living room.

Both of them stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of him.

Whilst Oliver doesn’t recognise the tall young man with the brown mullet, he’d recognise his son anywhere.

On any Earth and in any reality.

“William.” He starts softly. 

“Dad, before you say anything, everything is under control. We’ve nearly cleaned everything up. We just came in for a towel and a light snack because our sister just threw water at us.” He indicates to his drenched, still paint covered self.

The other young man, who from what Joe said, Oliver realises must be Grant, Slade’s other son, who has the same look of annoyance in his eyes that his version of Slade would have if he were mildly inconvenienced.

“You look surprisingly dry.” Joe remarks.

“I’m quicker than our dude William here, I got out of the way before Rose could throw the water.”

“You mean you pushed me into the firing line and ducked?” William raises an eyebrow.

“The details aren’t important, man. What is important is that we were viciously attacked by our sister.” Grant folds his arms.

“You are such a drama queen.” Joe mutters with a light laugh.

“Yep.” William nods.

“But, he is getting to a valid point, dad. I know what we were doing...”

“Dude! Don’t tell him!” Grant punches him in the arm.

“I wasn’t going to tell him. I was just going to say that Rose shouldn’t be throwing water at us from her window just because we asked her to turn her music down. Seriously, she had the window open. The neighbours, us. They don’t want to hear her music, we don’t want to hear her music.” William explains to a thoroughly bewildered Oliver.

Rose? 

Their sister Rose?

What is this Earth?

Did this version of himself and Felicity have another daughter called Rose?

It’s the only possible explanation.

“Oh, I’ll tell her.” Oliver nods, unsure of how else to respond.

“I was kinda hoping dad would after the whole water thing, but I don’t think it needs to be that extreme. We all know how she gets when she’s in her room, painting away.” William sighs.

Oliver stops.

Dad? William was talking to him just now, he was looking at him as he was speaking, why would he say dad like that?

“Did you cut your hair?” Grant frowns.

“I thought you were only going to the store today because Joe was being an needy bitch.”

“Hey!” The elder Wilson sibling snaps from the couch.

“Have some compassion, he broke his leg, it wasn’t even his fault. He’s allowed to be a bit needy.”

Joe makes a grunting sound of somewhat approval that immediately reminds Oliver of his Slade.

“Dad’s home? Yo, dad, did you get my ice cream?” An unfamiliar female voice fills the air as a smaller teen with tan skin and almost white hair piled up into a messy bun and paint covered clothes saunters into the room.

This must be Rose.

“Hey, can you maybe turn down your music a little bit? I think it’s bothering your brothers.” Oliver decides to say.

“Really?” The girl gives him an annoyed look.

“Yes, you... We have neighbours, remember.” Oliver continues.

“And?”

“And?” Oliver gives her a dark look and the evidently stubborn willed girl looks almost bewildered for a moment.

“Okay, fine, dad, no need to give me the evils. Chill. It’s just music, I’ll turn it down. Wow, you never give me that look unless it’s really bad, are you okay?” 

“I’ve been... It’s been a long day.” Oliver sighs, realising that he’s not even lying at this point.

“Apparently he was at the store for six hours.” Joe chimes in.

“Ooh, did you get my croissants?” Grant looks hopeful as Rose chuckles at the state William.

“Haha, I got you good.” She cackles at the sight of the drenched William.

“I can’t believe you did that, Rose! I could’ve slipped and broke my neck!” William shakes his head at her.

“Oh you were already surrounded by water anyway!”

“Rose...”

“What? Is it because dad’s home and you don’t want him to know about the fact that you and Grant spent the last twelve hours paint-balling out on the terrace again?” 

“ROSE!” William and Grant yell, before looking worriedly at Oliver.

“We totally weren’t doing that.” Grant says quickly.

“Literally, all he has to do is go outside...” Rose starts in a sing song voice.

“ROSE!”

“Oh would you relax! He’s good cop dad, he’s not gonna kill you for it and use what’s left of you to clean it up.”

“Yeah, but dad’s gonna have a damn cow.” William retorts.

“You mean a whole freakin’ barn?!” Grant points out.

“I think he’ll be home with Mia soon, so you probably should be getting back to cleaning up out there. I’d help but.” Joe gestures to his leg.

“Okay, I need my ice cream.” Rose states.

“Also, dad, congrats on the haircut.” She gives him a thumbs up in passing.

“If you see my chocolate in the bag, can you get it out for me?” Joe calls to Rose.

“I’m not your slave.”

“I’ll grab it before we go back out there.” William gives Joe a kind smile, before making his way towards what must be the kitchen.

“Ooh I can grab one of my croissants!” Grant follows, leaving Oliver behind, stood completely still in a state of confusion. 

What is going on here?

He chooses to fixate on the paint that he can see glistening on the bricks of the terrace outside.

Maybe he can see what kind of a drop it is from the terrace and discreetly leap over it to make his escape.

He’s walking towards the double glass doors when something stops him.

The wall diagonally facing the double glass doors.

It’s decorated with two large swords, a series of frames surrounding them.

Oliver recognises the swords to be his Slade’s favourite type.

This Earth’s version of must have brought them back with him from Lian Yu to give to Joe.

He guesses Felicity must have allowed them to hang them up in memory of Joe and Grant’s father.

Oliver moves closer towards the wall, wanting to actually see what this Earth’s version of him looks like, guessing that their’s family photo’s in these ornate frames.

The first one Oliver sees is one where William, Joe, Grant, Rose and what has to be a teenage version of Mia are surrounding Felicity and John Diggle.

The one above that is a picture of William, his arm linked with a one of a young man Oliver doesn’t recognise, the teenage Mia is stood beside William on this picture and there is a young man, that can’t be anyone but John Diggle’s son who has his arm around her. Rose is stood next to him, holding hands with a girl Oliver doesn’t recognise. Joe is stood beside them with an arm around Alena and Grant is on the very end of the picture doing a peace sign.

They’re all dressed up, so it must have been an important day, Oliver thinks to himself.

There’s another picture of his mom standing proudly in the middle of William, Mia, Grant, Rose and Joe.

There’s a similar one but they’re with this Earth’s version of Thea.

Another with Roy.

There’s many frames filled with baby pictures and more.

However, the ones Oliver fixate on are the ones of what has to be this Earth’s version of him.

In one of them, he’s sitting in a chair with a baby that has to be Mia cradled in his arms.

His hair is like it used to be on the island.

This Earth’s version of himself still has his hair like that?

No wonder Rose congratulated him on the hair cut.

There’s many pictures of him on the wall.

Many of him with William, Rose, Grant, Joe and Mia.

Ones of him with Thea, his mom, Tommy, Felicity, Diggle, Sara and Laurel.

Him and Slade cutting a cake.

There’s even one with this Earth’s version of Dinah, Rene, Rory and Curtis...

Wait...

Oliver pauses, his eyes quickly snapping back to the picture of him and Slade cutting a large cake.

There wasn’t any cakes on the island.

How could there be...

Oliver sees a picture of Slade sitting with William, Mia, Grant, Rose and Joe.

A picture of this Earth’s version of himself and Slade sitting with them.

This isn’t... 

This Earth’s version of Slade has to be dead. How can he be...

There’s a picture of him and Slade wearing incredibly flattering suits and holding hands, smiling at each other as they’re stood beneath an archway of flowers.

What...

The sound of the front door opening nearly has Oliver falling over.

Especially when the hallway door opens and this Earth’s version of Slade Wilson walks in, practically carrying Mia.

Oliver’s jaw nearly hits the floor.

“Again, I’m so sorry. I told them not to call you, but they couldn’t get a hold of dad, I think his phone must have...” Mia sniffs.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s my job to take care of you. Nothing is more important to me than that, besides I’ll be having a word with your father about remembering to charge his damn phone. If you want to see me strangling him with a charging cable, that’s what’s on the agenda for tonight.” Slade replies and Mia shuffles forward towards Oliver, who embraces her in seconds.

Stroking a hand over her hair and keeping her held close to him, even though she’s not the Mia from his Earth.

“Please don’t.” Oliver starts in a calm manner, deciding that he’ll try to at least defuse the situation so the Oliver of this Earth doesn’t get strangled by a charging cable.

Slade would do it, no matter what Earth it is.

“Are you okay?” He glances down at Mia, who just groans and holds onto him even tighter, evidently unwell.

Oliver just wants to help her, even if she isn’t really his Mia.

Which is why, he just stands there and let’s her hug him.

Also because Slade looks a little annoyed and from what he’s seen, he doesn’t think that Slade will attack him if he’s holding Mia.

Even his Slade wouldn’t do that.

However, when the Australian gives him a pointed look, Oliver presses a gentle kiss to the top of Mia’s head, before helping her towards the couch and she immediately curls up into a ball once she’s on it.

Settling herself down across Joe.  
“Mia...” Joe starts but Mia whines and decides to use him as a pillow.

Sighing, Joe drapes the fluffy orange blanket that had been around his legs over her and manages to get his arms in a position so he can still easily continue playing on the PS4 despite the fact that he has Mia curled up against his chest.

“Sorry.” Mia yawns then sniffs again.

“It’s fine, what are older brothers for?” Joe responds.

“Significantly older.” Grant snorts from the kitchen causing William to laugh too.

“I’m not old!” 

“Compared to me and Rose you are!”

Slade rolls his eye at them, before glaring at Oliver in a way that reminds Oliver of his Slade.

It seems that Slade Wilson doesn’t change much regardless of what Earth it is.

He even looks the same, eyepatch, a few years older, maybe, but still in the same leather’s his Slade was wearing when he last saw the Australian.

Oliver doesn’t know what to say.

Or what to do.

In fact, he isn’t exactly sure what’s happening still, but he thinks that he’s starting to get the picture...

“Cut your hair, kid? Thought you were only going the shops.” Slade raises an eyebrow at him.

This version of Slade still calls him ‘kid’.

If anything, it’s kind of nice to hear Slade’s voice again.

Even if it is to call him ‘kid’ and even if it really isn’t his Slade.

“Saves me time pushing your damn hair out of your eyes, I guess.” Slade remarks.

“Is Mia alright?” Oliver chooses to ask, rather worried about his daughter, even though this definitely isn’t the Mia from his Earth.

“Well, Oliver Wilson, if you’d bothered to keep your bloody phone on, you would’ve known.” Slade growls.

Oliver’s entire mind nearly gives out.

He’s... This.

This Earth...

“I was... Shopping?” Oliver manages to get the words out whilst his mind races.

“Yeah, he was gone for six hours.” Joe adds, which causes Slade to glare at him some more in such a Slade like manner.

“I think she’s got that cold that nearly took out the Diggle’s and the Sharpe-Lance’s. She’ll be alright. Did your phone die?” 

Oliver doesn’t know what to say. 

On this Earth, Oliver Queen is married to Slade Wilson. 

As a various selection of flashbacks to Lian Yu begin to intensify in his mind, Oliver can’t do anything but blink rapidly at this Earth’s version of Slade.

“Kid, the amount of times we’ve talked about.... WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BLOODY TERRACE?!” Slade roars, his one eye evidently catching a glimpse of the paint stains.

“Rose dropped a paint pot out of the window. Total accident.” Grant holds his hands up.

“What?! No you don’t, dad they were...”

“It’s the birds. It’s the...” William gulps as Slade turns on him.

“What are pigeons eating nowadays?” William shakes his head.

“This house is a nightmare!” Rose buries her head in her hands.

“Seriously, father. When you and dad retire, seriously consider choosing me and Mia to take the mantles of Deathstroke and the Green Arrow.” 

“Who says I’ll ever retire?” Slade gives his son a look.

“Well then, when the, you know, inevitable happens.”

“Who says I’ll ever die?” 

Oliver snorts, unable to stop himself from imagining his Slade saying something like that too. 

“Sure, the guy who broke his leg is the best choice.” Rose retorts in a sarcastic manner.

“That wasn’t my fault.”

“Hey, you volunteered for that experiment, no one said it was going to work.” Grant points out.

“You said it would work, that it would help our father’s.”

“I mean it kind of did work, I mean we did get you off the ground dude, it was just unfortunate that we pulled that damn thing so hard that you hit the ceiling.” 

Oliver doesn’t even want to know.

The kids of this Earth’s Oliver Queen and Slade Wilson are insane, actually insane.

Oliver isn’t sure if he even wants to know how they ended up with five kids to begin with.

“They also threw one of dad’s decorative pillows at me, but he’s been pretty calm about it.” Joe adds out of spite at this point.

“He legit woke up, swore and was all like ‘I can’t believe you’ve done this’ it’s was great.” Grant extends his hand towards William, receiving the high five he’d been expecting.

Moments before the front door opens up again.

“I am so sorry! I dropped my phone in the toilet and I had to go back to the office to get it fixed, which is why I’ve been gone over six hours. I wasn’t just shopping, but I did get everything. Joe, I got your two bars of chocolate. I know Alena’s probably coming with some, but I felt bad for leaving you for so long. Grant. Rose, I got your croissants and ice cream. Should we get a takeaway tonight? It’s been a long day, I really don’t want to cook and your dad shouldn’t either because I think being the mayor today will have pushed him over the edge with everything that’s been going on in this damn... Town.” This Earth’s version of Oliver stops dead in his tracks as he looks up from his various shopping bags to see himself but with short hair standing across from him.

“Uhh, Slade, honey. Why, what?” 

“Kid?!” Slade looks between the two versions of Oliver. 

“Grant, I told you not to make those damn pot brownies if yours!” Rose exclaims with wide eyes.

“I didn’t, sis. This is. This is real life. There’s two of them. This is crazy, man.” Grant looks mildly terrified.

“Ooh it’s the multiverse Behrad and Zari were telling dad about during that meeting that I definitely wasn’t listening in on.” William covers his mouth with his hands.

“Oh god, I’m hallucinating.” Mia groans, raising her head for a few brief moments.

“It’s got to be the painkillers.” Joe concludes, before eying the shopping bags at the feet of one of the Oliver’s.

“Is my chocolate in that bag?” 

Slade lets out a hiss ripping something out from the inside of his leather jacket, that turns out to be an extendable sword.

Oliver not only thanks god, but also his Felicity that they don’t have that technology on their Earth.

His Slade would lose his mind over an extendable, basically pocket sword.

It would be nothing but trouble.

“Now, I’d be all for getting my arrows out, but Will’s right. I think this is me, but from another Earth, is that right?” The long haired Oliver speaks up, putting the shopping bags down to approach his Slade and Earth-1 Oliver.

“Yes, I’m Oliver Queen from another Earth. A completely different Earth.” Oliver starts as Rose and Grant head for the shopping bags, seemingly not too bothered about the fact that there are currently two versions of their step-father in their living room.

“Here’s the chocolate, bro!” Grant throws the bars at Joe.

“Sorry, sis!” He calls when they hit Mia.

“Ooh did you get my chicken strips?” William calls.

“Fuck your chicken strips!” Rose grabs her ice cream and heads back towards the kitchen, whilst Grant practically cradles the bag of croissants in his arms.

“Not another step or I will cut out your voice box!” Slade hisses the second Oliver folds his arms, the tip of his sword rather near to Oliver’s throat.

“Okay, Slade, honey, other Earth me is not armed. I think we’re safe.” 

“I don’t trust this. I don’t trust that smirk, is this funny to you?” Slade glares at Oliver.

“No, but the Slade of my Earth said that exact same thing to me when we first met.”

“Oh same!” The other Oliver nods.

“Honestly I didn’t know what to think at the...”

“OLIVER!” The sound of Felicity’s voice fills Earth-1 Oliver’s ears as a portal suddenly opens and Barry, Felicity and Diggle appear.

“Welcome to Earth-19! Ohh no.” Barry covers his mouth with his hands.

“AHHH! I could’ve dropped my croissant!” Grant cries indignantly.

“Okay, I’m gonna go stay at my girlfriends’ place tonight.” Rose does a quick peace sign before heading quickly towards the front door with her ice cream pot still in her hands.

“Hey, it’s uncle Dig and auntie Fliss!” Grant extends his arms towards her.

“Alternative earth Aunt Fliss.” Joe sighs.

“There’s like three different versions of Deathstroke in this room.” Barry whispers.

“No, there’s only one. Dad’s the Deathstroke of this Earth.” William indicates towards Slade.

“Dad?” Felicity raises an eyebrow at William, then Slade, then the two Oliver’s.

“This Earth...” Earth-1 Oliver starts quietly, as the front door opens again.

“Heyyy. It’s only me, oh...” Earth-19’s version of Alena pops her head around the door.

“Alena?” Felicity looks towards the door and still smiles a little, despite knowing that her Alena is babysitting for her on their Earth. 

Eyes widening at the scene before her, Earth-19’s Alena starts to head back through the door.

“I’ll come back, this is a bad time. Do you want me to call anyone?” She mouths to the Wilson’s of Earth-19.

“Save me.” Joe mouths from the couch as Felicity looks between the two versions of Oliver, Slade, Alena, Joe, Mia, Grant and William.

“Barry broke the device, that’s why it’s taken so long to come back here and that’s why we’re here. Are you ready to come home, Oliver? Before we get.” Felicity makes a throat slicing gesture with her hands before nodding towards Slade’s outstretched sword.

“Oh, he won’t hurt you. He was just a little startled to see two versions of me here, I mean this has happened but it doesn’t happen that often.” Earth-19 Oliver explains.

“I’m trying to protect my family, kid.” Earth-19 Slade grumbles.

“They’re not attacking us though.” 

“They could and I want to be ready for when they do.” Slade huffs.

“Slade, just calm, calm down, think calm thoughts, starting a fight with people form another Earth is not the way.”

“It would be something though.” Slade mutters.

“Ignore my husband.”

“Husband? You mean. You mean you two are married on this Earth? You and Slade? Deathstroke and the Green Arrow? How. How does that work?” Barry folds his arms.

“Oh my god.” Felicity covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“I don’t see how or why this is amusing to any of you.” Earth-19 Slade growls.

“Slade...” Earth-19 Oliver rests his hand on his husband’s shoulder, gently trying to pull him back before things can escalate.

A move which only makes Felicity smile more. 

“Trust me, if you knew...”

“Things are different on our Earth.” Oliver admits.

“Not that different apparently.” Felicity snorts.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Oliver gives his wife a look.

“Oh I don’t know whether it would be a good thing or a bad thing for your Slade to see all this.” Felicity nudges him and Oliver’s eyes widen in horror at the thought of his Slade searing this.

“Do you guys want something to drink, or to eat. I’ve been shopping.” Earth-19 Oliver offers.

“No, no we should be going, we are going right?” Diggle looks between Barry, Oliver and Felicity.

“That would be wise.” Earth-19 Slade mutters.

“Unless Oliver wants to stay?” Felicity teases him.

“No, no. He’s right, we should be going. Barry? Barry what are you...” Oliver trails off as Barry zooms across the room to get a picture of the wall of all the pictures.

“I need proof of all this before we...”

“Barry.” Oliver growls.

“Okay, we’re getting out of here. Felicity?” Barry glances at the blonde.

“One portal coming right up.”

“Feel free to come and see us again!” Earth-19 Oliver offers.

“Let’s not confuse the children.” Earth-19 Slade lowers his sword a little.

“I’m not confused. This is cool!” Grant beams as William nods and Joe just stares blankly at the wall.

“Thank you for not killing him.” Felicity calls to the Earth-19 Slade.

“He could never. He looks like me.” 

“You think I wouldn’t, kid?”

“Well... I know you’d do it with love!” Earth-19 Oliver wraps his arm around Earth-19 Slade and kisses his cheek.

Oliver just smiles a little, giving them a slight wave before stepping into the portal with Felicity, Diggle and Barry.

It’s time to go home.

After listening to Felicity chew Barry out for allowing Oliver to get stranded on Earth-19 for so long and after shooting him with one arrow, Oliver returned home alone.

Diggle headed to a bar in an attempt to process what he’d seen on Earth-19 and apparently Felicity and Barry may or may not have been printing up the evidence Barry had taken from Earth-19.

To prove to others that they’re telling the truth when they’re telling the story.

Felicity thinks the others would believe them anyway and had jokingly asked Oliver not to leave her for Slade now they’re back.

Oliver thinks she was joking anyway. 

However, after his adventure to Earth-19, Oliver decided that he would tell Felicity and eventually Diggle more about his time with Slade on Lian Yu.

Some of the good times.

They don’t need to know everything, every little detail, but he’d like them to know more about the person Oliver grew to know.

So that in the future, he could let Slade visit them without them being incredibly wary of him. 

That they know he’s not a villain, he never has been.

However, before Felicity returns to their home, Oliver knows he has a phone call to make.

He has to talk to someone about his adventure and Oliver knows exactly who to call.

“Hey, Slade.” Oliver starts as to not startle the man and receive a million and one threats when he dials the number.

“Hey, kid.” Oliver grins, a smile so wide and bright at the familiar nickname and the sound of Slade’s gruff tones.

“Before you ask, I don’t need anything from you and there’s nothing wrong. I just, I just wanted to talk. It’s, uh...” Oliver keeps on smiling.

“It’s been an interesting day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a conversation I had with a wonderful person on Tumblr & I regret all my life choices. However, whilst this is so badly written & I wasn’t really sure how to end it. I did find it a lot of fun & I hope that you all don’t hate this. I might have taken a long break from the Arrow fandom after what happened in Season 8 & with how I feel about what they did to Oliver, but I will always love Oliver & Slade’s complicated relationship. Thanks for reading!


End file.
